


Lightning and Thunder | 2 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [43]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Songfic, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Our favorite demon may or may not be a tiny little bit afraid of the thunderstorm.





	Lightning and Thunder | 2 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics, of course, from 'thunder' by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> If you haven't read part 1:  
-Crowley is afraid of the thunderstorm outside  
-And (because of that) currently a very smol snek.

> _ Kids were laughing in my classes_  
_ While I was scheming for the masses_  
_ Who do you think you are?_  
_ Dreaming 'bout being a big star_  
_ You say you're basic, you say you're easy_  
_ You're always riding in the back seat_  
_ Now I'm smiling from the stage while_  
_ You were clapping in the nose bleeds_  
  
_ Thunder, thunder_  
_ Thunder, thun-, thunder_  
_ Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_  
_ Thunder, thun-, thunder_  
_ Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_  
  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
_ Lightning and the thunder_  
_ Thunder_  
  
_ Thunder, feel the thunder_  
**_~ Lightning and the Thunder ~_**

Aziraphale strokes over his chin. When thunder and lightning make themselves noticeable again, Crowley still shivers, but it is much more bearable now.

"Want to tell me what this is about?" Aziraphale asks, softly. "I figured it might have something to do with the other demons? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, of course, I'm happy to just sit with you and read. I know fears can be irrational sometimes"

Crowley knows that the last sentence is Aziraphale's attempt at giving him an out, making sure he doesn't feel pressured to share more than he wants to. And not so long ago he might have taken it. But now- the thought of keeping secrets from the angel leaves a sour taste in his mouth, at least or more so than the thought of hell. And telling Aziraphale his fears and secrets doesn't feel so scary, after all, not when the angel is holding and loving him this gently.

He takes a deep, rattling breath before snuggling into Aziraphale's hand and hiding his eyes.  
"You're right" he breathes. "It iss becaussse of the other demons. I jussst- I know they won't come after us, probably, logically, but I, I-" he hisses in frustration, and Aziraphale gently strokes over his small body, trying to calm him.

"You really don't have to-"

Crowley shakes his head, as much as that's possible in his current form. "I'm affraid" he admits. It's barely a whisper. "It isss a particularly demonic way of desstruction. Hasssstur has a sssspecialty for it. Usess it asss punishhment. I've sssseen it, I've sssssseeen- And I know he hatesssss me for what I did to Ligur..."

"Oh, Crowley, dearest," Aziraphale holds him close to his chest, swaying back and forth to calm him. "No _wonder_ you're scared!"

"_Mnotsssscared_" Crowley hisses, indignated, no matter the contradiction to his earlier words.

"Of course not, dear" Aziraphale whispers, pressing a kiss to his head. "See, it's getting brighter out already."

Crowley turns a suspicious glare at Aziraphale. "You've got anythhing to do with thhat, angel?"

Aziraphale smiles sheepishly. "I just moved the wind a little bit in a different direction..."

If Crowley hadn't been a snake right then, he would have smiled. Or maybe cried. He really doesn't know. He just knows that he loves the angel so damn much.

Thunder rings through the rain again, but it sounds much further away already, indeed.

"Want me to read something to you, dearest?" Aziraphale asks.

"Pleeassse" Crowley hisses, settling around Aziraphale's wrist as the other picks up a book. Usually, he'd prefer to just lay in the angel's lab or around his neck and doze, but he doesn't think he could sleep right now, anyway.

  
A while later, the thunderstorm has stopped (or moved away, Crowley doesn't care which one it is as long as he doesn't have to deal with it anymore). It's still pouring down heavily outside, but Crowley's not afraid of the rain.

Changing back into human shape, he ends up sprawled up on top of Aziraphale, who laughs and extracts the book from under him, miracling the pages straight before putting it aside. "Feeling better, dear?"

"Hmm" he mumbles, exhausted, and chooses to stay cuddled up with Aziraphale. The angel gives him a fond look, pecks him on the cheek and picks up the book again.

"‘_Come, my head’s free at last!’ said Alice in a tone of delight, _..."

**Author's Note:**

> The book Aziraphale reads is Alice in Wonderland (Chapter 5, page 42).  
I also thought about him reading poetry- then, it would have been To My Wife by Oscar Wilde.
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I update the series or post another Ineffable Husbands fic!


End file.
